Mr. Jolly
Mr. Jolly is the tritagonist from the TV show, Teacher's Pet. He is the family cat and watches a lot of soap operas. He seems very comedic. He is voiced by David Ogden Stiers who also voiced Cogsworth. Biography Mr. Jolly is Leonard 's pet tabby cat. He is a big, blobby, romantic cat that is afraid of the outside. When he was a kitten, he was abandoned by his father while he was still with his mother and litter. At one point while he was still a kitten, he was taken to an animal shelter and adopted by Leonard and his mother. Show Mr Jolly stays at home with Pretty Boy, Leonard's bird and they have adventures of their own while Scott and Leonard are at school. He left the house twice. In one, Leonard brought him for pet day while Scott brought Pretty Boy In another, he and Pretty Boy went to Leonard's school again because they thought they were each missing. The Movie In the movie, he and Pretty Boy go on a road trip to find Spot to warn him about Dr. Ivan Krank upon hearing from Barry Anger show in which Anger reveals that Krank cannot turn animals into people, but rather into terrifying mutant creatures. They decide that they must track down Spot and stop him from being turned into a monster, but Mr. Jolly is afraid to leave the house. Pretty Boy assures him that they can be tough despite their size.. After getting lost in Cuba, hitching a ride with bikers, sneaking on a plane, and arriving by a viaduct they make it to Leonard and they find out has happened to Spot. When Leonard goes to turn into a dog, Spot (as a man) shows up and they warn him about Leonard going to the lab. And they go to save him. At the lab, Jolly is turned into a butt-ugly man for a few seconds. When Krank is turned into a mouse, Jolly chases him outta the lab. At the end, Spot (who is a dog again) has a plan on how to get home. He dresses up as Scott and Jolly and Pretty Boy are hiding under the bed. Gallery Mr Jolly TP.jpg Jolly screaming the same dream.png Mr. Jolly grin.png Jolly morning.jpg Mr Jolly, Spot Helperman and Pretty Boy.jpg SpotScott with Jolly and Prettyboy.png Mr. Jolly & Pretty Boy.png Prettyboy & Jolly stare.png Pretty Boy and Jolly's comical scream.jpg|Pretty Boy and Jolly scream in terror upon hearing from TV that Dr. Krank can't turn animals human—but instead hideous mutants! Pretty Boy fluffs Jolly's tail.png Jolly kisses Pretty Boy.png Welcome to cubs.jpg Pretty boy drags Jolly along.jpg Leonard hugs Prettyboy and Jolly.png Krank's_defeat.JPG|Jolly ready to eat the mouse-formed Dr. Krank Category:Male Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mental Illness Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pure of heart Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Supporters Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Heroes